Kimi no Koe
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: She‘d been gone so long. And came back under these circumstances… It just wasn‘t fair. “I‘ve missed you so much… Lady Yoruichi.” YoruSoi Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **If I _did_ happen to own Bleach and it's infamous character base, you'd all be having constant nose-bleeds. And since there hasn't been an up-rise in that case scenario, I obviously don't own Bleach. ©Tite Kubo.

**Fiction Title: **_Kimi No Koe _

**Pairing: **Yoruichi / Soifon

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** She'd been gone so long. And came back under these circumstances… It just wasn't fair. "I've missed you so much… Lady Yoruichi." YoruSoi Fluff.

**Authors Notes: **_Kimi no Koe _is Japanese for "Your Voice". The title came from a song by Japanese artist TENMON. (Although, the lyrics for the song were by Makoto Shinkai). The song comes from the animated (amazing) film, "The Place Promised in Our Early Days", or "Beyond the Clouds". Its known as either/either. The Original Story, Screenplay, and Director is by Makoto Shinkai. He resembles Hayao Miyazaki with his works.

But. Enough of the back story for the title. I only chose it because it fit the story. I wrote it without having a title first, as I usually tend to do. Any-who. I know, this is a lot different than my usual. I'm always doing Yoruichi and Ichigo, well, I thought about showing Soifon some love. Actually, this fiction also goes along with my newest video, "We Are" on You Tube. If you want to check it out, its not much, but just go to you tube; my username is MetalChickCrisis2040 obviously. Ah. This story has no setting preference exactly. Its before the gang goes back to the world of the living, after learning of Aizen's betrayal and whatnot. Probably a day or so before Ichigo gets his Soul Badge from Ukitake. Somewhere around there, you get the point. Short, little fluff to stray from smut for now. No beta, work with me. Please leave a review when finished, =)

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

She'd been gone for so long. A full century without her, it had caused for emotions she otherwise never would have felt. It made her bitter. Soifon had gone from holding a dear admiration for the Shihouin Princess, to something more. She had thought it loathing… Hating Yoruichi for leaving her behind… But, she could never hate her.

No.

It was something different entirely. Something quite the opposite no less. Hiding the pain was all Soifon could ever do. And if that meant trying to make herself believe she no longer cared for the Goddess of Flash, then she was willing to accept that.

Because… Yoruichi had betrayed their promise.

Because… she didn't want to feel the heartache.

Because… Soifon had fallen in love.

Yoruichi had come back under severe circumstances that came with a high cost. Soifon was now Yoruichi's successor. Captain of Squad 2 and Commander of the Stealth Forces. Granted she didn't hold rank over as many forces as Yoruichi once did, she had replaced her in the eyes of the Second Division. And it was because of this, coupled by the fact that the Shihouin heir had been away from the battlefield for so long, that Soifon thought she had become stronger.

How wrong she was.

Not that it truly surprised her. Yoruichi was her master after all. But even so, the little bee couldn't help but wonder just why Yoruichi held back during their fight. Why had the esteemed Goddess of Flash allowed her to strike with her Suzumebachi? Knowing that two strikes meant death. Did Yoruichi want to die?

i'No, that couldn't possibly be it.'/i

Heaving a loud sigh, Soifon thrust her blade outward before swinging it in all directions with tremendous speed. Sweat rolled off her form, the sun disappearing in the distance. The wind carried with it Cherry Blossoms from the Senbonsakura Orchid. The exact same place where she had made that distant promise with Yoruichi. Her form paused in a stance, holding her sword directly out before her like she had done many, many years ago.

A chill went through her, a warm hand placing itself on her shoulder, whilst the front of very busty figure pressed snuggly against her back. Another hand rested over her wrist, steadying the blade.

"Is this where you always go when you're feeling troubled?" That voice…

Soifon immediately relaxed upon hearing her sultry voice. It eased her soul completely, allowing her to ease her grip on her blade under the Goddess gentle touch.

"Lady Yoruichi…" Soifon muttered, glancing over her shoulder to spot the golden eyes not too far from her own navy blue orbs. A blush marred her features for just a moment, before she gathered her composure completely. "What are _you_ doing here?" She feigned irritation, shrugging off the dark skinned woman as she sheathed her sword. "I thought you were leaving with the others."

"In a hurry to get rid of me?" Yoruichi grinned, placing her hands on her hips. Gosh, this girl was so stubborn! "After all that crying you did back there… I had thought you missed me."

"You were the one that left, Yoruichi." Soifon rasped, folding her arms over her chest before turning away. She knew she couldn't get rid of the woman so easily. Not that she wanted to, anyhow. Pride had become a issue with her, though. Soifon didn't like displaying emotion so openly. Seeing as how it only brought her agony in the past.

"Another beautiful night… Another full moon and a sky full of stars. Does it bring back memories for you, Soifon?" Again, that voice brought a soothing feeling to wash over her. Tense muscles eased, the sounds of grass crunching alerting her to Yoruichi's moving feet. Glancing back, she noted the now laying form of her former mentor. A small, shadow of a small tugging at the Stealth leaders lips. "…Yes. I can still remember that night as if it were yesterday."

Silence reigned supreme for a moment, the gentle night air whispering past their skin ever so softly. Indeed. It truly was a wonderful night.

"How could I forget…" Soifon whispered, more to herself than Yoruichi. With a defeated sigh, she took a seat beside the Goddess, folding her knee's up to her chest. Who was she kidding? She could never hide anything from this woman. Not anymore… Not when she just got her back. "Tell me, Yoruichi. Why did you hold back during our fight? I was serious, you know. I could have killed you!" Hot tears sprung to the young woman's eyes, threatening to fall as she tightened her arms around her knees, eyes focusing in on the sway of the grass.

Yoruichi's splayed out form was still for a moment longer, and then she moved, sitting up with her arms extended behind her for support.

"I didn't want to fight you. I saw no point in it." She admitted, golden eyes narrowing on anything in sight. "I left you at a young age. When your skill was still developing. I wanted to see how far you'd come. I wanted you to take out what hatred you had on me. Wanted you to let everything out. I know how you like to hold these things in, and I've got to tell you, kiddo, it isn't healthy."

With a small gasp, and wide eyes, Soifon glanced over at her former teacher, spotting the very Yoruichi like grin on her face.

"You've really gotten a lot stronger, Soifon. I am impressed." Reaching up, Yoruichi set a hand upon Soifon's head, rustling it as she had done a hundred years prior. It was amazing how this woman could ease all tension with a simple smile. And it was even more amazing how she could manage to be so deceiving. Soifon had thought that she had had the upper hand in that fight… Until Yoruichi brought out her own Shyunko. It had been as if none of Soifon's previous attacks effected her at all. She wasn't slowed down any longer, she'd become faster to dodge attacks. Her hits had made contact. She seemed a completely different fighter.

But that was her Yoruichi.

Always managing to surprise her.

"Thank you, Lady Yoruichi… That means a lot to me." Soifon murmured, suddenly feeling nervous. Long ago, Yoruichi had stated that she was more of a younger sister to her. Did she still feel that way now? Had she thought about her while she was away? There were so many questions Soifon wished to ask, but not enough time to ask them all. Not enough time to have them answered. A content silence fell over them for a moment, Yoruichi's head falling against Soifon's shoulder as her eyes drifted shut. The faint blush marring the Captain's features sustained its residence upon her cheeks. "Lady…Yoruichi?"

A soft moan came from the woman before she answered in an almost hushed tone.

"Yes?"

"If its alright… I'd like to know why you didn't take me with you." Golden eyes slowly opened at the words, her hand finding Soifon's as she squeezed it lightly. "You know I would have gladly come with you. I wouldn't have asked why, or where… I would have--mmm" The sentence was stopped by Yoruichi's soft lips. Soifon's eyes widened considerably, her heart nearly stopping as the blush once heating up her cheeks now grew to the brightest shade of red.

The Goddess pulled away from their lip lock, her eyes gazing at Soifon's through half opened lids.

"I wanted to protect you… The things that I had become involved in, it was all too dangerous for me to include you, Soifon. I turned my back on Soul Society, and everyone in it. Carrying that burden was a load that I would never want you to carry. Even if it meant you hating me, I had to make that decision. I never wanted to, but I had no choice."

i'Its alright, Lady Yoruichi. If that bastard Urahara wouldn't have stirred up all that trouble, none of this would have happened.'/i Soifon thought bitterly, finally realizing where her true anger lied. Navy blue eyes closed, the blush no longer marring the girls features as she reached out to wrap her arms around her beloved's neck.

Yoruichi was only slightly surprised by the action, but sat back nonetheless and wrapped her own around the young woman's midsection.

"I've missed you so much… So much, Lady Yoruichi." The tears from before had begun spilling from her eyes, her face buried into the crook of Yoruichi's neck as she cried. Yoruichi felt her heart constrain, golden eyes narrowing as she held the girl even tighter.

"Me too." She muttered, unlike herself and nuzzled her head against Soifon's hair.

Laying half upon Yoruichi with her head resting upon the woman's bosom, Soifon sighed contently. This was her Goddess.

"Yoruichi… I want to go back with you and the others."

Silence.

"We made a promise… And in order to fulfill that promise, I have to be near you… I have to. I'll protect you, Yoruichi, I--" Before she could proclaim her love, Soifon's back met the ground abruptly, her lips once again cut off by the warm tiers of the Shihouin. Her hands were pinned down by the woman above her, and for once, she found herself relaxing against the Goddess. Navy blue eyes closed to take in this feeling, and she slowly found herself opening up. Mouths opened whilst there was the brief connection of tongues before they freely explored the other. For a few breathtaking moments, and then they pulled away.

A thin string of saliva separated them, before Yoruichi licked her lips, and gave the girl a heart warming genuine smile.

"No… Wait here for me, Soifon. I won't be gone long this time. Maybe a week or two, but I'll be back."

Although her words caused both a sadness and a happiness to well within Soifon's heart, she could only nod before the two laid beneath the stars together.

Soifon could feel sleep tugging at her tired body. Fighting Yoruichi had taken a lot more out of her than she had previously thought. And no doubt, the Goddess was also feeling the effects. She'd taken several blows from Suzumebachi, and with the Fourth being so busy with casualties, her wounds were merely only bandaged; the use of herbs easing the pain and drawing out infection.

"Lady Yoruichi… Will you tell me what you've been doing all this time…?" Soifon really didn't know why she asked that question. The only thing she knew was that she needed to hear Yoruichi's voice as she drifted off to sleep. Needed to know that this woman was here, with her. Right now. Needed to know that after everything that happened, they were alive.

And they were together, again.

* * *

**End Notes:** I am NOT satisfied with this one bit. In fact, I completely hate it DX

**EDIT 11/5/09: This was written in 2007, after I watched the Japanese episodes. I just recently found it on an old floppy disk. Figured I'd extract it to see what it was, and then thought I would post it. The story itself is old, but I rewrote the old Authors Notes because I truly could not stray from abbreviating words back then… sadly. Reviews are wholly appreciated. **


End file.
